Father's Day: Gifts and Picnic
by Diamond1984
Summary: Happy Father's Day! Atemu and others are giving gifts from their wives and their children. R and R. [Finished]
1. gift for Atemu

**Father's Day: Gifts and Picnic**

**By: Diamond84

* * *

Me: This is my first time fanfic. And I didn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Read and Review. **

**C****hapter 1 - Atemu's gift**

At the home of Mutos', well...actually, this home was not in game shop where Yugi and his grandpa lived. You see, Yami was real name is Atemu. After Duel Ceremonial, Yugi defeat Yami, Pharaoh's father appeared from gate way to the underworld and he told his son and everyone that Yami's body was in tomb at the Village of the King. Finally Atemu now has his own body and he decide to stay with Yugi and his friends. His father accept his son choice and say to him that he'll be with everyone from underworld someday then he gone.

Later, Atemu was staying with Yugi and his grandpa in the game shop. Mr. Muto was very happy not only one grandson but now he has two grandsons and Yugi was happy to have him as his twin brother. Atemu was become Atemu Muto.

Few months later, Atemu and Tea becoming a couple. Four years later, they were now married together and has child. They have baby boy and name him Yuugi.

Atemu woke up this morning 'cause he felt the bed was less bouncing as he look up and saw his 4-year-old son Yuugi was the one who's bounced his and Tea's bed as he smiled.

"Morning, son." said Atemu as he sat up and grabbing his giggling son. His son has his hair style and his eyes were like mother's color.

"Morning, daddy. Happy Father's Day!" his son excited and hugging him.

"Thank you, Yuugi. Where's your mom?" Atemu asked as he look his side that his wife Tea was not there.

"She's making breakfast in the kitchen, daddy." Yuugi answered as Atemu got off his bed, pick his son to his arms and left the room.

They found his beautiful wife in the kitchen as she's making pancakes for them. He put his son down as Yuugi went to the table and Atemu walk toward her and kissed her on her cheek.

"Morning, Atemu." Tea hugging her husband and kissed him back.

"Morning, my love." he said and went to get cup of coffee for them and glass of milk for their son.

After they done their breakfast, they washing the dishes and cups while their son watching his favorite cartoon on T.V. in the living room. As Atemu and Tea done, she took out two presents from the cabinet.

"Hey, Atemu. Happy Father's Day." She said and kissed him on the cheek as he blushing. Then he ripped the present that he got from Tea was less-sleeves, black shirt and has Yu-Gi-Oh! designed on it.

"I love this. Did you made this, Tea?" he said as she nodded then she blushing as he kissed her on the cheek then down to her lips. "Thank you, my. I think I'll wear this today. Now let open other.": Other present was from his son as he took out was a picture frame and has picture of him and his son Yuugi as baby and say all over the frame: 'I love you, daddy.' Atemu smiled at it. He recongized this picture that Yugi took picture of them at the hospital when Yuugi was born.

He went to the living room and hugging his son who was sitting on the floor as he hugged his father back and continue watching television.

"Atemu, I forgot to tell you something. Yesterday when you went to working with Ishizu and Marik, Kisara inviting everyone to picnic at her's and Seto's home this afternoon." Tea told him.

"Very well. I'm better called Yugi to see if he's going." said Atemu.

"Okay. Yuugi, honey, it's time for bath." she called her son.

"Okay, mommy." said Yuugi.

Hours later, they took their shower and got dressed. Atemu and Tea are getting ready to go to Seto's mansion for picnic. Atemu took out his camera from the closet and see it has any films left. Tea was putting Yuugi's favorite game dueling deck in his tiny backpack.

"Atemu, did you already called Yugi and Rebecca?" Tea asked him.

"Yes, I did. And Yugi said that they're be heading there in little while at Kaiba's." Atemu responded from bedroom.

Later then they got everything. They got to their car, that Atemu got a christmas gift from Joey and Tristan, and now heading to Kaiba's mansion.

**Author: I hope you like this chapter. Coming soon in next chapter was Yugi's gift. And Happy Father's Day for fan's father and to my dad, uncle, and grandpa on 06/19/2005.**


	2. Announcement

**Announcement:**

**I forgot to metioned about who were be couple in "Father's Day: Gifts and Picnic." And so here's there are:**

**Chapter 1- Atemu with Tea**

**Chapter 2- Yugi with Rebecca**

**Chapter 3- Joey with Mai**

**Chapter 4- Tristan with Serenity**

**Chapter 5- Ryou Bakura with Miho**

**Chapter 6- Mahaado with Mana**

**Chapter 7- Marik with Salama**

**Chapter 8- Seto with Kisara**

**Chapter 9 - Picnic and Epilogue **

**These are characters couple that I'm about to put in the story. Don't worry. I will update next story soon.**


	3. Gift for Yugi

**Chapter 2- Gift for Yugi**

Here's the home as well as Game Shop, Yugi has already woke up along with his beautiful wife Rebecca. He helping her making breakfast. But however after Rebecca moved here with her grandpa from America. She become newest student at Yugi's and his friends' class. Yugi and Rebecca has been going out together last 3 years. Then years later on their date, Yugi finally going to asked Rebecca to married him and she said 'Yes'.

Three months later, they've become husband and wife. After then they came back from their honeymoon last 10 days. Suddenly few week later, Rebecca and Yugi are going to have baby. 6 months later, their baby boy was born and named him after Atemu called Yugi 'aibou'. So they named their son Aibou Yami Muto. His son looks just Yugi when he was child but his eyes were like her mother's color.

Later after they're done their breakfast, Rebecca went to baby's room which it use belong to Yugi's old bedroom. She saw adorable baby boy play with stuff Dark Magician as he giggling. It was a gift by Serenity at the baby shower since she knew Yugi favorite duel monster was always Dark Magician.

"Good morning, darling." Rebecca cooed at her son as he smiled and giggling. She took him out his crib and heading to bathroom for taking his bath. Aibou loves playing in water specially when he takes bath. Once she's done bathe him, she dried him, got him dress up in blue overalls with white shirt, and then she placed him in the playpen as he playing his stuff doll again and she left the room to get ready.

Yugi came as he saw his son playing Dark Magician. He walked to him as Aibou saw his father heading toward him with smiled.

"You like Dark Magician, don't you?" Yugi asked his son.

"Ahhh!" said Aibou with smiled and giggling.

Just as the phone rang, Yugi moved away and answered it. "Hello!...Oh! Hey, Atemu...Yes, Rebecca and I'll be at Kaibas' mansion a little while...Okay...Good-bye!" He hung up the phone and went back to play with his son.

Rebecca came back with two presents in her both hands as she saw her darling husband playing with their son as baby giggling and clapping at the same time. "Cutie, Happy Father's Day, my darling Yugi." Rebecca smiled as Yugi blushed and smiled at the same time. He opened the first gift that he got that he new sweater that was made by Rebecca and other gift he opened was Duel Monster Game Cards Guide Book was gift by grandpa and their son.

"Thank you, honey." He kissed on her lips then give a hugged to his son. "And thank you, my little one." As his son smiled again. "Oh, Rebecca! Before we going to Kaiba, we better go to my parents and grandpa's home."

Yugi's father has came back from business trip after he quit that job. He want to spent some time with his family since he was too late to playing with his little boy who's become grown man but he was happy to see his wife, his father, and mostly part of all his greatest son. When Yugi told about his life, his dueling tournament, his friends, and mostly he also told him about Atemu. His parents were surprised when they met Atemu for first time in their lives, but they're happy to have second son to joined with them. Then Yugi's grandpa decide to move with Yugi's parents.

Yugi and Rebecca got to van but before Rebecca bulk up their son in his baby seat while he holding Dark Magician. They brought some baby stuff in the baby bag. Once two of them put on the seat belt, then drove off to his parents' home.

Grandpa Muto was reading the newspaper while his son and his daughter-in-law were getting ready for going to Kaiba's mansion for the picnic. Yoshi Yugi Muto was finishing warpping the gifts for dad and two sons. His wife, Jade, give him a gift of new video camera this morning. So he going to use it for the picnic.

"I'm so glad that I'm got out of that dumb job." said Yoshi.

"It sure was, honey. I'm just so glad that my son and I were very happy that you get to stay with us and especially we have two wonderful grandsons." said Jade.

"I can't believe when my two sons are becoming a father and I'm their sons' grandfather. I can't wait to see those two adorable boys. I feel like I'm dying and gone to heaven." Yoshi smiled.

"You know, my dear, before you went on business trip, when Yugi was talking to Atemu in his room before Battle City, I always though he was talking to himself but he wasn't. Then I always felt sadly when he told me about Atemu doesn't remember his past until now and his own father was die when he was old enough to become the next pharaoh."

"Well, sometime Atemu has to figure out his life then later once he'll remember who he was and thanks to our son, his friends, and their bounds of friendship that help him remember his real name was." said Yoshi.

"I supposed that's true. Yugi and Atemu were so lucky to have great friends with Tea, Joey, Tristan, and all the others." Jade smiled as he smiled back.

Hour later, they heard honking as Solomon Muto looked out the window and saw his grandson, Rebecca, and his other grandson, who's holding in Yugi's arms, coming to them. Then he got to the front door and opened so they can get in.

"Hello, Yugi, Rebecca..." Grandpa Muto hugging them then to his adorable grandson. "And hello, little Aibou." He tickling his baby's tummy as the baby smiled and giggling.

"Hi, my son." Yugi's parents came to the room, hugging them, and then give kissed for their grandson.

"Are you guys ready for picnic?" said Yugi.

"We sure do, my son. We got everything and your father and I got really special surpised for you and Atemu for later." said his mother.

"That's great, mom. Come on, we better get to the picnic and I think our son wants to play with kids." he said as his sons clapping and smiled. They got to the van and drove off to Kaiba's mansion.

* * *

Sorry I took so long so I'm done chapter 2. Now in next chapter will be gift for Joey was next I'm working on. And also I'm using Yugi's parents in the story. I hope you like it. 


	4. Gift for Joey

**Chapter 3 - Gift for Joey**

Here's next chapter that you all been waiting for. Read and Review.

* * *

Somewhere in town of Domino, Joey was jogging down the streets and heading to his home where his beautiful wife and his twin sons live. He was married to Mai Valentine. He was so happy. Ever since his parents got divorce and then his mother took Serenity with her while he staying with his father. His life was very miserable and worse when he joined the gangs that's cost trouble that they've been hurting kids including geeks. But then he quit and made real good friends with Tristan, Yugi and Tea. 

However after year later, Joey become great duelist thanks to Mr. Muto and Yugi taught him about the heart of the cards. The kids were like to become just like him, Yugi, and Seto. His sister Serenity told his brother that she meet the little boy at same hospital with her that he want to be just like him as well and told him the boy's name Kenta. Joey was surprised and happy at the same time. He started to like this boy.

And then, Joey run away from his home 'cause his father was drunk again and about hurt him again but however, his dad pass out. Mai found him laying at bus bench and took him home with her. She lived in very nice apartment. Anyhow, Mai apologize to Joey for what she did to him when she joined Dartz and his minions and he forgiven her. Then they told their each other feelings. They've been going out in few months ago.

Three years later, Joey grown up into fine adult and have responsibility of his live. He's working at Game Shop with Mr. Muto and Yugi. Once he finishing his duty, Mr. Muto give his paycheck for job well done. However, when he saving his allowance in his dresser drawer, his drunk father found the money and brought more beer. Joey couldn't stand any longer of his father. He packing everything and move out, away from his nightmare to new life with his girlfriend Mai. She let him stay with her as her boyfriend roommate.

Joey told her about his life and his father. She knew how he feel. So then Joey and Mai called the police. Mr. Wheeler was arrested and sent him to jail for drunk and abuse his own son. Actually, when his father was arrested. Instead going to jail, the police sent Mr. Wheeler to place when some people that have problem dranking and absued their children. Later in few weeks, Mr. Wheeler stopped dranking and got another chance with his family. He apologize to Joey, Serenity, and his ex-wife as they accept his apologized. After Joey and Serenity got graduate, their parents are back together. They were happy for their parents and themselves.

When Joey introduced Mai to parents, Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler started to like Mai a lot. She was very happy that their son found someone to spent his live with. On Christmas Day, Joey proposal to Mai to married him as she accepted.

When they got married, they're went to their honeymoon in Hawaii for one week. After they got back from their honeymoon, Mai found out that she's pregnant. Suddenly, she and Joey were going to have twin boys. And then two boys were born at the same time and they named Joseph and Joe.

Once Joey got home as he enter the house. He saw two presents on top of coffee table in the living room. Then he saw his wife Mai and two sons of same age as Atemu's and Tea's son.

"Surprise!" Two boys came out from hiding. Joseph and Joe have their father's looks and hair but Joseph has his mother's eyes and Joe has his father's eyes color.

"Thanks, you two and you too, babe." Joey hugging his sons and then kissed his lovely wife and then he open the first present. He was shocked that he heard 'yelp' sound as he removed the lid and saw a cute puppy of golden retriever.

"Oh wow! A puppy! This is great. Thank you all." Joey laughed when the puppy licking his face that the puppy likes him.

"You're welcome, honey." Mai smiled. "Our son named the puppy 'Jou'."

"I think that's great name, boys." said Joey and patted his sons' head. Then he opened another present and it was Red-Eyes Black Chic, Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and finally newest magic card was Inferno Fire Blast. "Whoa! These cards were awesome! I can't wait to use these when I'm dueling with Yugi and Kaiba. Thanks again, boys!"

"You're welcome, dad." said twin boys.

"And me and my brother will be cheering for you." said Joe.

"I'm glad to have you two in my live." Joey hugged his sons as Mai smiled at them.

Later in the afternoon, Joey and Mai got everything to go to the picnic at Kaiba's including their sons got their dueling deck. Joseph's deck were warrior-type and Joe's deck were spellcaster-type.

"Are you boys ready to go?" Mai asked her sons.

"Yes, mother!" they replied.

"Then let's go to picnic. And I'll bet our friends and your cousin were be there soon." said Joey as they got to van and drove off to Kaiba.

* * *

Author: That's end story of a gift for Joey. Now it's time to move to next chapter: 'A gift for Tristan'. Anyway I use the puppy and three Red-Eyes card and magic card 'Inferno Fire Blast as Joey gift. On to next chapter. 


	5. Gift for Tristan

**Chapter 4 - Gift for Tristan**

Author: I hope everyone enjoy reading about this story. Here's next the chapter that I hope you all like. Read and Review.

* * *

Right after Joey got gifts from his wife and his two great sons, we heard over to home of Taylors' home and that's where Tristan and Serenity live at the lovely, condo apartment. That was because even since Serenity and Joey went to the beach when they were little kids after their parents were getting to divorce then few year later, Serenity sent her video tape to his big brother from the hospital that she's staying at. Then later, Serenity was so very proud at her big brother that Joey won 3 million dollars for her eye operation and also great duelist.

Next day, after her operation, she met Tristan, however, her eyes were bandage around it, but she could hearing his voice. After last day at the hospital, Serenity was happy that Tristan took her to find Joey at Battle City and she'll get to see her big brother dueling but her doctor told her that she'll take off her blindfold off until tonight. Serenity thinks Tristan was awesome and greatest friend to her.

When she found out her feelings that she got crushed on Joey's best friend. When she and others were trapping in Noah's virtual world. Serenity, Duke, and Tristan were dueling against one of members of Big 5, Robotic Knight/Nesbitt, took over Tristan's body while his mind was in trap in robot monkey but until then Tristan got his our body back from real world.

After then, everyone went back to Domino after battle city tournament and Marik's dark side was gone. Serenity knew that Mai has very crush on her big brother, she's kept secret from Joey.

However for her, she, somehow, also knew that Duke was making move for her. She was glad only like Joey's friend Tristan when she been told from one of her friends at school from where she and her mom live, that her friend told her about what Duke did to Joey.

Joey was disappointment that she has crush on Tristan but he started that he let his baby sister make her choice and be happy going out with Tristan. They were make great couple just like everyone even her friends thinks so too.

After they graduate high school from four years ago, Tristan and Serenity were happily married and they have beautiful baby daughter. They named her Shizuka. She was very precious little angel to them. Joey was remind that his first niece was almost like his Serenity age when she was born. But however Shizuka has her mother's hair style but only her father's dark brown color and also she has their eyes color.

Tristan were grocery story to pay three bottle of soda, bags of chips, and also plastic cups and plates that his wife told him that they going to picnic at Kaibas' mansion. Tristan wasn't happy to go there but their daughter sake. Serenity knew that their little girl wants to play Kaibas' two kids, her twin cousin, her friends, and little baby Aibou.

Serenity got dress up and so their daughter who was about 3-years-old. Shizuka got out her father's gift from her bookback. It was gift card that she made by herself while her mother took out another gift from the top of the closet.

"Mommy, when can we go to the picnic?" said her daughter.

"Just as soon your father come back. I'm better get your uncle's gift too. He's going to like my gift that I found at the mall." said Serenity as she found her brother's gift from the closet again.

"Okay." Shizuka walked out the bedroom and went to her room to play with her toys.

Half hour later, Tristan got back from store with some stuff her brought for the picnic as he enter their apartment in fourth floor.

"Honey, I'm honey." Tristan called.

"Happy father's day, daddy!" Shizuka smiled as she ran to her father.

Tristan lift her up in the air and kissed on her cheek as she's giggling. "Thank you, my little princess. Where's your mommy?"

"She's in bedroom." Shizuka answered and give him her gift card that says: 'I love my dady!'

"What great gift, honey. I'm going to hung this at the refrigerator." he said.

Serenity came out the room along with present she was holding. "Here, Tristan. Happy Father's Day." She said and kissed him.

"Thanks, honey." he said as three of them went to living room and two ladies watching him opening his gift. His eyes were wided happily that he got newest model motorcycle kit. Boy, wait until Joey see this when he come to visit. "Serenity! Baby! This is great! I love it!" As he hugging his beautiful wife.

"I'm great you like it. I brought it just in time from the mall yesterday." Serenity told him. "Now, that your here, did you get some stuff that I told you about?"

"Sure did, sweetheart. I'm brought all the stuff for the picnic." he said.

"Great. Now it's time to go to picnic at Kaibas' mansion." said Serenity.

"Yeah!" their daughter cheered as she went to her room to get her dueling decks that her uncle Joey and aunt Mai brought for her on her birthday, and her favorite teddy bear.

Just as three of them left their apartment but not before Tristan locked the door, got to their van and finally heading to the Kaiba's mansion.

* * *

Author: that's end of Tristan's gift. Now it's time to go next chapter and about Ryou Bakura's gift. 


	6. Note:

Note:

Ummm, attention to all reviewers of Yu-Gi-Oh! fans. I'm having very problem that...I'm about to put on the next chapter that I don't know if which first name that Ryou Bakura was. I need your help. I need 10 or 20 reviews that which one is it the first name:

Is it Ryou first or last name or Bakura first or last name?

Let me know which one is it. Thank you.


	7. Gift for Ryou Bakura

Chapter 5 - Gift for Ryou Bakura

It's been 5 years since his dark side took control his body with the power of Millennium Ring. Then later Yami Bakura was gone forever and Ryou was free from him now he can have normal life. Ryou finished his game set was called Monster World but now it became Duel Monster Egypt Chess. It was like the game when Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi played in shadow realm. Seto Kaiba thinks Ryou's game set looks interseting even Pegasus from Industrial Illusions agreed with him as well.

Everyone started to like Ryou's game chess alot even Yugi and the gangs does too. Then later, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Ryou, and Tristan were unexpected surprised that Miho came back. She and her family move away to America when her father got new job there.

Tristan used to have crushed on her but then he got over it when he started to date with Joey's little sister. Ryou and Miho have secret crushed each other. Somehow, they started to go out on date together.

Ryou told whole stories about his life and even Yami Bakura that Miho remember back there that he sent everyone's soul into their character role. They become boyfriend and girlfriend together since two months ago.

Years later, Ryou and Miho got married together happily. Their parents were very happy for their only child. Ryou was thinking about his died sister and he's probably thinks she'll be happy for him and his lovely bride. After they got back from their honeymoon in England, Miho move with him at his lovely apartment.

Next two years later, they have baby daughter name Jewel. She has her mother looks, her hair was purple but has her father's hair style and her eyes were blue just like her mother's eyes.

Miho and Ryou was getting ready to go to the picnic at Seto's mansion. Their 3-year-old daughter came to living room with present she's holding with both hands.

"Daddy! Happy Father's Day." said Jewel.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Miho asked her sweet child.

"I love papa today." Jewel answered.

"Oh. Thank you, sweetie." Ryou kissed his cute daughter's forehead and Miho sighed but happy that Jewel give that present to him that she hidden it in the closet but somehow, Jewel found it.

He unwrapped the wrapper and open the lid, he gasped surprised that Miho and their daughter got him a book that's called 'Shadow Game and Millennium Items'. See, Miho want to become a writer and then most of her books become famous.

"This is great, my dears. I'm going to read this tonight." He give them a hugged and took the book to his room. Once they done, Jewel got tea party sets in her bookpack so she and her friends can tea party.

Just then they got to parking garage and went to their car, Ryou buckle Jewel up then he and Miho did theirs and dove to Seto's mansion.

* * *

Author: Sorry I took so long, everyone. So I have finally done this chapter sinceI was writer's block. And also Iused Ryou as his first name and Bakura as his last name. Now it's time to next chapter. I'll give you all a clue: 

Who this person that has purple robe, has purple hair with same and aslo he used to be Yugi's favorite duel monster in the world and close childhood best friends of the Pharaoh Atemu?

Can you guess?... That's right!. The next chapter was about Dark Magician or rather Mahaado will be next.


	8. Gift for Mahaado

Chapter 6 - Gift for Mahaado

After Atemu got his memories and body back. He also remember his close friend from the past that he killed by King of thieves, King Bakura and who's stole Millennium Ring that use belong to Priest Mahaado.

Mahaado was very loyal and good friend to Atemu and Mana. Mahaado transform his soul into his duel monster to become as Dark Magician and sent message to thepharaoh that he'll be loyal and service to him.

Then in Yugi's time, He and the gangs found Mahaado was reborn including Mana, who's was Dark Magician. Yugi and Atemu were so happy that their favorite duel monsters were here in their time. Also Mahaado and Mana were couple and they're getting married until next year.

Mahaado and Mana were famous magicians in the world. After the gangs got graduate at their high school, they came to see two magicians' wedding after Atemu's and Tea's wedding. Then later, they got wonderful son that he look just like Mahaado but his hair was Mana's hair color. They name him Merlin.

In the living room where Mahaado show his 6-year-old son how to do magic tricks. Merlin like to do magic tricks with his parents and also like duel monster. Not to mention that his favorite duel monster was Dark Magician.

"Mahaado, I think it's time to go to picnic with others at Seto's mansion. You can show your magic tricks to our friends' children." said Mana.

"I think it's was great idea, Mana." he said.

"Father, I got something for you. I'll be right back." Merlin went to his bedroom then came back with thin present. "Here, father. Happy Father's Day."

Mahaado smiled to his son and unwrapped the gift. His son give him newest duel monsters were: Dark Magician of Chaos, Magician's Valkyrie, Silent Magician LV4, Silent Magician LV8, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Dark Magician Knight, Skilled Dark Magician, Dark Paladin. Along with magic cards were: Magician's Cross, Sage Jewel, Yami, Dedication through Light and Darkness, and Dark Magician's Tome of Black Magic. Then newest trap card was: Magician's Circle.

"These card were amazing, Merlin. I could use these to duel with Atemu." He patting his son's back thankfully.

"I also have something for you too, Mahaado." Mana give another gift for him as he opened the lid and to him surprised then smiled that she give of three magicians figures: Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and finally Magician of Black Chaos.

"Wow! Cool gifts, Mom." Merlin awed at them.

"Mana, I love them. I can't wait to show these to Atemu when he come over." Mahaado give her a kissed on her lips. "Thanks to you both."

"You're welcome." They said with their smiled at him.

Merlin got his dueling deck. His deck were Spellcaster-Type. His father let him borrowing his newest cards so Merlin could duel with Yuugi. Yuugi and Merlin were close best friends just like their father did in the past. Then they got in the car and drove off to Kaiba's mansion.

* * *

Author: I use those cards from the game guide book called: 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour from Nintendo DS. It was so cool along most 3-D duel monsters. Has any of you played this game before? Was it so cool or what? Anyway, there's only three more chapters left. Make sure you review soon and so the next chapter will be Marik, then Seto, and then final chapter. See ya! 


	9. Gift for Marik

Chapter 7 - Gift for Marik

Ever since Marik have bad childhood memories from his past before when he become leader of Rare Hunters to steal all rarest cards from any duelists while he got two out of three Egyptain God Cards were: Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra while his older sister give Obelisk the Tormentor to Seto Kaiba and also he was goingto steal Pharaoh's power along Millennium Puzzle from Yugi.

Unfortunately, most of his members lost the duel by Yugi and Seto. So he using Yugi's friends: Joey and Tea to make Yugi surrender for the Millennium Puzzle and Slifer the Sky Dragon but he failed once again.

After then at Kaiba blimp, his dark side, Yami Marik, was born by his hated and anger while the real Marik was trap in shadow relam just like Mai. Later, Yami Yugi won the duel and Yami Marik was gone for good.

Marik, Odion, and Ishizu were going back to Egypt. They buried their father, Mr. Ishtar, at the tomb and Marik praying his father once more to forgive him for what he did. Year half later, after Atemu got his our body, Marik and his siblings were going to move and stay in Domino with the others as he started to joined in class with Yugi and others.

Marik met someone who's what to study and learn about in Egypt. Her name is Salama. Her first name means 'Peace'. She was the most beautiful girl ever in his life. They have been going together in three years. Odion and Ishizu were adore Salama.

After two of them were graduate, Marik proposal to her at lovely restaurant and he got replied from her 'Yes'. The gangs were so happy for them as they got married from last four months.

Three years later, they going to become parents because Salama was pregnant and it was baby boy name after Marik use his fake identity name 'Namu'. Namu was having fun with his parents but sometime while his parents were out, Odion was babysitting him. He remind Namu was Marik's age and also Odion was Namu's favorite uncle.

However, Marik and Salama were in the kitchen making lemonade and wonderful chocolate cake for the picnic at Kaiba's. Their son, Namu, came the room. He looks just like him as well and wore blue shirt and gray short. Salama's skin were light tan, green eyes, short, straight black hair, and she wore lavender shirt with white short. And Marik was wearing his clothes thst he wore in battle city.

"Hey, dad. Look I got for you that I made in school." Namu said to his father as both hands were behind him that he's holding present.

"What is it?" Marik asked.

"Happy Father's Day, dad." Namu took out the present from behind him. "This gift was from me and mommy."

"That's very sweet of you, my son." Marik nogging his son's head as Namu laughed. Then he open his gift. Hewas so surprise that he greatest gift got from them was sculptor of The Winged Dragon of Ra. "By the Ra, this is wonderful. Where you get it?" Marik asking one of them.

Salama answered. "Actually, sweetheart. I made this sculptor. And Namu help me paint it." She was very talent back at art class in Domino High School.

"I love this gift. I going hanging this next to the photo." Marik place his gift next picture frame of his and Salama's wedding photo.

"Did like your gift, daddy?" Namu asked.

"Like it? I love it, my son. Thank you and your mom for great gift." He kissed his son's forehead then kissed to his wife's lips.

"You're welcome. Now I believe it's time to go to the picnic. I'll bet Ishizu and Orion will be there." said Salama as both males agreed with her. Marik was going to drive his new car today since he can't take his motorcycle. As they got to the car and drove off to Kaiba.

* * *

Author: Only two more to go. Here comes the next chapter is Seto Kiaba. 


	10. Gift for Seto and the Picnic

Chapter 8 - Gift for Seto and the Picnic

While the gangs were heading to Seto's mansion, we zoomed to his home where his lovely wife and his kids live with him. Seto was taking day off from work and so do his workers as well.

He married to the most beautiful girl when he first saw her back from Atemu's memory world was her name Kisara. When he found out that she was really Blue-Eyes White Dragon and his so-called past father Priest Akunadin killed her so she can protect him from his own father. He love her just as he loves BEWD.

Then he also found out that he and Atemu were cousins from the Egypt past and that meanstheir father: Pharaoh Akunumkanon and Priest Akunadin were brothers. When he got back his own time with Yugi and others, Seto create another duel monster tournament and he was surprise that Kisara was reborn and doesn't remember in the past until later.

He rescue her from his rival Zigfried trying to make her as his fiance but she refused to his every answer. So Seto challenge Zigfried again just like last time and see which one of them win her heart. Then later, Seto won again and Zigfried will never be brothering her or Seto again. Zigfried's little brother Leon was very disappoinment to his brother for bothering her and he apologized to Seto and Kisara for what Zigrfried did.

Few months, everyone in Domino and in school found out that Seto finally got girlfriend and that made Seto's girls fans crushed but Yugi and his friends even Mokuba were happy for Seto and Kisara.

After grand opening of Kaiba's theme park, Seto proposal Kisara in front of tv camera as everyone in Domino seen as she cried happily and said 'Yes'. Mokuba has her as his sister-in-law and Seto and Kisarawere havingthier wedding at his mansion and it was beautifully.

Then after they came back from their lovely honeymoon in Hawaii, Kisara and Seto announce to the gangs that they're going to have a baby as everyone congratulate them and Seto told his brother who's become teenager that he's going to become their baby's uncle and that made Mokuba happy.

Few months after Atemu's and Tea's wedding and Mahaado's and Mana's wedding, Seto and Kisara has baby boy that look just like the father and name him Seth. Then two years later, Seth was going have a baby sister name Sapphire.

Roland and his partner were helping Seto setting the table for his friends and family before they're coming. As they're finished, Roland and his partner went home to spent some time with their own father.

Seth was about same age as Merlin (Mahaado's and Mana's son) came down the stairs and went outside to see if his friends arrived yet but not before his mother call him from his baby sister's bedroom.

"Yes, mother?" Seth asked his mother.

"Son, could you get three presents for your father that I hid them under the bed at our bedroom?" Kisara ask her son.

"Sure thing, mom." Seth nodded as he trickling his sister's chin that made her smiling at him and he left the room. He went to his parents' bedroom then kneel down and found three presents under the bed as took them out.

Just Kisara finishing change her baby's diaper, Sapphire looks just like Kisara but her hair was not long yet.Seth came to the room with three gifts for Seto. Then Kisara pick up her daughter as three of them heading toward outside.

When they found him who's sitting on down on bench. Seto saw his family heading to him with three gift.

"Happy Father Day, Dad." Seth give him the gift first. "I made something that Salama taught me."

"I would like to see it." Just as unwrapping the present as he awed at it that he got from his son was sculptor of Blue Eyes White. "This is amazing. I think I'm going to place this on my desk. Thanks, my son."

"No problem." Seth smiled.

"I think someone have somethingfor you, Seto." Kisara told him as Seto took their daughter in his lap as she smiled.

"What you got for me, princess?" Seto talking to his baby daughter as she patting the present like as it was drum. Then he opening another gift with his daughter help and took out something his gift. It was another sculptor but it was made of blue glass of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, my little blue eyes." He give her a kissed on her forehead as she smiled at her father.

"And here the last gift I got something for you." Kisara give him the last gift from her as he got it. Seto was shocked and surprised that he got two newest duel monsters cards: Kaibaman and last card that more surprise that he got rarest card was called Blue-Eyes Warrior Dragon. (An: I made it up.)

It has picture of person wore armor that looks like Blue-Eyes White Dragon and it say that special ability that if your opponent destory this monster, you can special summon 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' to the field. (An: I also made it up too.)

"Kisara, these cards were excellent. I going to use in battle when Atemu duel with me." Seto kissed his wife as they heard car honks. "Sound like everyone was here for the picnic."

Kisara nodded as their son run to front door and open. He saw everyone and his friends were here.

"Hello, everyone." Seth greeting them as they're went inside and head to backyard where Seto and Kisara at.

Tristan was volunteer to grill the burgers and hot dogs for them while the parents were talking and the children were playing including Jou, Joseph's and Joe's puppy, joining with them. Atemu and Seto saw their sons playing duel monster together and then later, Yuugi won the match.

"Want to play again?" Yuugi asked.

"Okay." Seth agreed as both of suffer their deck.

"Look like our sons play duels with respect." Atemu smiled at two boys.

"Yes. But just so you know, my son will be someday become number one duelist in the world." Seto smirking at him.

Mr. Yoshi Muto was recording his video camera at the children then he recorded to baby Aibou who's was crawling toward Yuugi and Merlin who's also watching him and Seth dueling. Jewel and Shizuka were playing baby Sapphire at the playpen.

Serenity give her gift to her big brother and Joey got newest story bookthat was about warriors. He like this book alot and he give his sister a hugged. And Yugi's and Atemu's parents give them their give that two of them got new clothes.

"Okay, everyone! It's lunch time." Tristan call out to them as children went to their seat as Yuugi carried baby Aibou to his parents. While everyone was eating their lunch, Seto's little brother who's become teenager came.

"Uncle Mokuba!" Seth excited and ran to his uncle as Moukba picked him up and hug him. Mokuba's long hair was tied up into ponytail and he was about 15-years-old. Not to mansion that he was working at KaibaCorp as his partner.

"Hey, kido. Hey, big bro." Mokuba walk to his brother as they patting each other back and sitting down between his brother and Seth.

"Where were you, Mokuba?" Joey asked him.

"I was dropping off my girlfriend at her grandparent's housethat her family and relatives were having party there." Mokuba told him as Joey nodded.

Hour later after lunch, everyone was watching cute scene that baby Aibou and baby Sapphire were playing ball together. They think two of them were so sweet and cute together as Yoshi Muto recording them with his video camera.

Mahaado was talking with Atemu and Mana, Merlin show his friends of his magic trick that his father taught him. And then, Marik and Bakura heard their wife were giggling that they pointed their husband at two of their children that another cute scene at Namu give red rose to Jewel.

"Aww!" Everyone awed at them and children were giggling quietly but Aibou and Sapphire were curiously at everyone. Everyone was having get time and also the guys were enjoying their wonderful gift to them. Atemu was heading to the bathroom, Tea told everyone to gathering around her that she told them secretly that she having one more giftsurprised to Atemu. when they get home.

Later, it was getting dark and it was time to go home for the gangs. Seto, Kisara, Mokuba, and Seth waving good-bye to them as everyone drove off to their home.

* * *

Author: That's one more chapter left and it was **Epilogue and last gift for Atemu**. 


	11. Epilogue and Last Gift for Atemu

Epilogue and Last Gift for Atemu.

**- Yugi's and Rebecca's home -**

After they dropped his parents and grandpa home, it was time for them to go home as well. Yugi changing his clothes to pajamas and climbing his bed. Rebecca came back to theirbedroom after putting their son to sleep and snuggling her husband as she felt Yugi wrapping his right arm around her.

"What great day at picnic today" said Yugi.

"It sure is, honey." Rebecca nodded and they both fell asleep together. "And I just hope Tea will tell Atemu about her surprise to him." He nodded agreed and they're went fast asleep.

**- Joey's and Mai's home -**

Joey was in the bathroom as he brushing his teeth while Mai tucking their sons to sleep after two boys were listening Mai's bedstory about warrior rescue flying princess that she made it up.

Then both of them went to their bedroom and getting to sleep in thier beds as Joey wrapping his both arms at her and she laid her head on bottom of his chin.

"Good night, Joey. And Happy Father's Day." Mia yawned as she fell asleep and felt kiss in her forehead from him.

"Thanks, baby." He thankfully and went to sleep but not before they're thinking if Tea will tell Atemu about her surprise.

**-Tristan's and Serenity's home -**

Tristan and Serenity sat up in their bed and watching television for awhile and their daughter was sleep already. Then Tristan turned off the t.v. and both of them was about to got to sleep.

"Oh, Serenity. I forgot to tell you something when youcalling to your parents back from Kaiba's." Tristan asked her.

"What is it, Tristan?" She curiously.

"At the party, Tea was telling something to everyone except Atemu that she going to give him last gift." Tristan smiled.

"What did she told everyone?" she quesion him and instead tell her as Tristan whispering to her ear then she shocked and smiled at the same time. "She is!"

"Yeah. Boy, when will he be surprise." said Tristan then two of them went to sleep with smiling on their face.

**- Ryou's and Miho's home -**

Ryou's reading his new book while Miho brushing her long hair then she went to bed with him.

"I just hope Tea will be telling to Atemu about her surprise." said Miho.

"I sure Atemu will be happy of her surprise for him." Ryou told her as she nodded to him and went to sleep.

**- Mahaado's and Mana's home -**

Merlin just saying good night to his parents and went to his bedroom to sleep just his parents do too.

"I wonder when will Tea tell our former Pharaoh about her surprise that she told us about?" Mana asked her husband.

"Who knows. Maybe she'll be telling him probably tonight or tomorrow morning." he said. Both of them went to sleep.

**- Marik's and Salama's home -**

"Honey, did you call Orion and Ishizu about Tea's surprise?" she asking to Marik.

He nodded to her. "Sure do. Both of them were very happy that Atemu will get his surprise."

"So do we, honey." Salama smiled.

"And also Orion and Ishizu said that they're visiting us on weekends." Marik wrapping his arm around her as snuggling him.

"Let's just pray for Atemu of his surprise." she said as he agreed with her and they felt sleep.

**- Seto's and Kisara's home -**

Mokuba, Seth, and Sapphire were sleep in their bedroom while Seto was typing his laptop and Kisara was reading her book.

"Seto, do you think Tea will tell Atemu about her surprise?" she asked.

"I like to think so. Atemu will like her surprise. I imaginary that Atemu will be so happy of her surprise." he said .

"Let's hope so, my love. Tea will call me tomorrow about what happened." Kisara close her book and went to sleep. Seto turned off his laptop as he place it on dresser next to him and snuggling his wife to sleep.

**- Atemu's and Tea's home -**

Atemu came back to his bedroom after he saying good night to his son and laid next to his wife.

"So, Tea, what is it that you want to surprise me?" said Atemu.

Tea smiled. "Well, I told everyone at the party about my surprise. You see...instead of telling you..." Tea grabbed his hand as he was wondering and then he was surprised that she laid his hand on her stomach.

He look at her then her stomach and back to her with surprise. "Tea, are you saying that...?"

She shook her head 'Yes' to him. "Yes, Atemu. I told everyone that we going to have a baby again. And our son will have new baby brother or sister."

Atemu smiled and hugging her happily. "Tea, that's great. This is great surprise. I'm so happy, my love."

"Happy Father's Day." Tea smiled then they kissed together and finally fell asleep as Atemu cuddling his wife and laid his hand on her stomach where their baby will be in their world very soon.

* * *

Author: That's the end of the story. I hope everyone joined this. I'll having more stories very soon. 


End file.
